A Long Journey Ahead
by DTale
Summary: A young strategist named Dan, fresh out of the academy sets out to travel the world. After a scuffle with bandits, Dan winds up unconscious on the plains of Sacae, where he meets a young girl named Lyn. The rest is written in history.
1. Girl on the Plains

_I am a tactician traveling across Elibe. Learning the ways of war, I set out to travel the land and discover it myself. I was crossing the Sacae Plains until…_

?: "Are you awake?"

A feminine voice resounds as I come to. I get up and see a green-haired girl in a dress talking to me. "I found you unconscious on the plains."

Hold up. I WAS UNCONSCIOUS!? I check my belongings and see that everything but two books are missing. Sighing, my attention returns to the girl.

"I am Lyn, of the Lorca Tribe. You're safe now." She states as she serves what appears to be a warm soup in a wooden bowl. After taking a sip, she asks "Who are you? Can you remember your name?"

I introduce myself.

"Your name is Dan? What an odd-sounding name…" Not like I asked for your opinion.

"But pay me no mind. It is a good name." I chuckle to myself a bit. Thanks.

She continues to talk "I see by your attire that you are a traveler. What brings you to the Sacae Plains? Would you share your story with me?" Sure. As I began to talk, a sound went off in the distance.

"Hm? What was that noise? I'll go see what's happening. Dan, wait here for me." I watch as Lyn walks out of the "house"? It looked more like a hut than anything. While in my train of thought, Lyn charges back into the abode, color draining from her face.

"Bandits! They must have come down from the Bern Mountains! They must be planning on raiding the local villages. I... I have to stop them!". Right then, I saw her eyes. A beautiful shade of blue overtaken by a brighter fire, burning with determination. I ask her, "How many of them are out there?".

"A few, I think I can handle them on my own." I ask if she is sure. "Yes, stay here and you'll be safe, Dan."

WHAT!?

"I'm not letting you go out there alone." I say before I can think about what I'm saying.

"What?" Lyn says, confused.

Trying to recover, I say "I'll offer you my services for the upcoming battle" adding a small bow at the end.

"You want to help?" Lyn says, looking confused again. "Y-yes" I say, exasperatedly.

"Well, can you use a weapon?" Lyn asks.

"Sort of. I use boosting spells to empower my allies." I explain. "None of them are tide-turning though. My main profession is strategy."

"Ah, I see… so you're a strategist by trade? An odd profession, but…" She paused, as if to spare me of embarrassment. "Do you have your tomes?"

"I didn't have them when I woke up." I explained. Lyn walks up to a bookshelf and examines it. She then proceeded to take out two books from the middle. She walks back and hands them to me.

"These were lying beside you when you were unconscious." With a closer look I realize that both were mine. A tad roughed up, but still in working condition. Taking them gratefully, I say that I'm ready to go.

"Very well. We'll go together!" And both of us walk out in stride, weapons in hand and readiness on our faces.

"Over here!" Lyn cries from a patch of forest. "If you want to help, Dan, I could use your advice. I'll protect you, so stay close to me." "Got it. But let me cast a spell first. It will help us in battle."

I open my first tome. The cover is bland and the pages are white. I infuse a bit of my power into it and it begins to float slightly above my left hand. The cover shimmers and the title sears itself onto it in an intelligible language.

I turn to Lyn and see her look of amazement. Grabbing her attention, I ask, "I'll have to cast a separate one on you first, Lyn." She nods. "It'll only take a second." Hovering my hand slightly above her chest, I shout, " **KNILLE** " and a small orb of energy comes out of my hand and lands on Lyn.

"What did you do?" Lyn asks, checking herself for any changes to her body.

"Something that allows me to do this" I say with a smile before shouting " **DLEIFELTTAB**!" The pages I had opened to began to shine, and a few moments later, covered itself in a wave of colors mirroring the area around us.

Again, I look to Lyn and her eyes twinkle in childlike wonder. I beckon her closer and she begins to ask questions.

"Whats this?" She says, pointing to a blue dot on the layout.

"You can't already tell?" I tease. She looks at me with crossed arms and I say "It's you." while poking her in the arm. I explain, "Blue dots here represent my allies, red show me where my enemies are" pointing to the dots and correlating them to two men in the distance. "Green dots represent non-combatants like myself." I turn to Lyn and take a defensive posture behind her. "Let's move."

As we walk across the small patch of grassy field, a lecture from my strategy professor comes to mind.

"Remember class, battle essentially consists of your allies and enemies positioning themselves for skirmishes. As lot of strategists should be nowhere near the brawl. Don't expose yourself unless you need to. As tacticians, you also decide your allies movements across the map, but don't move them past their limit. In your tomes, the distance and possible positions to which they can and can't move is clearly outlined."

I look at my tome and tap Lyn's dot, which transforms into a mini-Lyn and splatters blue and red ink as to where Lyn can possibly move and attack on the map. Zoning back into reality, I spot a nearby bandit some kilometres away from mine and Lyn's position.

"Lyn, I suggest moving closer to that first bandit" I say, pointing at him

"Got it" Lyn grunts as she and I move closer. "Uh-oh! That bandit's spotted me! He's coming this way."

"Don't worry, he can't reach us before we reach him." I say in an attempt to reassure her.

The hulking monster of a man barrels toward Lyn, axe in hand. Before he reaches us, he tires out and stops.

"Lyn! It's our turn to strike! Rush up to him and attack!" I shout, seconds later. Lyn attacks first, aiming for the bandit's chest with her sword. As she attacks, I notice the foreign style of her attack, where she draws and sheathes her blade quickly. With a roar of fury, the warrior attempts to counter, but Lyn is able to dodge by a hair's breadth. Lyn then strikes again, slashing the man, before assuming a defensive posture. The brigand, in a rage, raises his axe and slashes Lyn's arm. I look in surprise and Lyn seems unfazed and finishes the bandit in one clean strike.

"Victory! But I've been injured. I have need of a vulnerary." Lyn says, wincing at the cut on her arm and supporting it.

"Yeah, we need to treat your cut." I say, concerned.

"Before we start the treatment, we should move closer to that ger to the west." I pause in confusion before she begins to explain.

"Gers are a type of round hut, like the one you woke up in. Many nomads live in huts like these." She says, casually pointing back to her home with her good arm.

"Okay, let's move in a little closer then." I say in agreement.

In a forest outcropping near the ger, I take off some of my robes and lay them down as a blanket for Lyn to rest on.

"I have a couple vulneraries in my satchel. They should heal me up. Would you get one for me?" Lyn says, looking at her bag a few metres away.

"Sure," I reply cheerily. "Would you like some help applying it as well?"

"If it wouldn't trouble you, Dan." Lyn replies shyly. As she drinks some of the concoction, I tear a bit of my sleeve and rub some of it into the cloth. I then pull up Lyn's sleeve and begin wrapping the wound. As I am wrapping the bandages, I can't help but admire Lyn's beauty and resolve. After all, a cut wound like this can't hurt that little. After a few moments of me staring, I notice a fluorescent blush appear on her face. I wonder how old she is. "How old are you, Lyn?"

"I-I'm 15, w-why would you ask such a question, Dan?" She says, looking at me with a streak of pink painted on her cheeks. Well, no surprise the-... WAIT WHAT!? It takes a full second for me to register her comment seriously. I begin to feel heat rise in my face. I take a moment to re-examine Lyn. With her figure, I had assumed she was 17 at least. Shaking lecherous thoughts from my mind, I focus on completing the treatment.

"There, all done." I say embarrassingly.

"Thank you, Dan." Lyn replies awkwardly. "Now let's go get that brigand over by the ger!"

"Let's go!" I shout. We walk over to the ger to confront the blond bandit on it's doorstep.

"Who do you think you are?" He roars in our direction.

"We are the ones who will take you down!" Lyn replies defiantly.

"You think you can stand up to Batta the Beast?" Heh… Alliterative name, fitting of a mongrel like him. Lyn dashes forward to strike, hitting his arm. Batta retaliates, hitting Lyn across the stomach. Striking one last hit, Lyn backs off.

"Whew! He's tough" Lyn says, exhausted. I notice red staining her dress and blood on her lip. "…It all comes to this next blow. Dan, if I fall, I want you to flee. You must escape!" She says between ragged breaths.

"And leave you to die? I know I haven't known you for long, Lyn, but you're a good friend, and I will not leave you behind." She's shocked and flinches. "I will die for you if need be, Lyn!" She begins to tear up. "Now let's finish this!" Lyn nods silently. I open my second tome in one hand while closing the first with the other. The first disappears into the folds of my robes as I begin casting the spell. Glowing energy appears to siphon from the pages of the book into my hand. It accumulates into an orb which I send toward Lyn while shouting, " **BARARAQ**!" The orb circles her for a bit then slams itself into her scabbard, making it glow. A few moments later, it manifests into a small charm at the hilt of her blade. Lyn gives me a questioning look and I reply with a wink and a smile saying "You'll have need of it soon." Lyn turns back to Batta who had just returned from the hut with a bandage around his arm. He begins to raise his axe against Lyn and attacks. In the split-second before the attack connects I cast, in my terms, my strongest spell. Time freezes and both of us are surrounded by rings of light. I look at Lyn and there is only one thought on my mind, "Sorry..." Moments after and I finally recite the name of my spell, " **ECALPER**!" A flash of blinding light envelopes both me and Lyn. As the light fades, I switch Lyn's position with mine. Lyn can only react with a shocked expression as Batta's axe is coming straight for me. Floating my tome in front of me in an attempt to defend myself, I shout to Lyn, "Now is your chance! Take him down!" Batta's axe cleaves through my tome, robes, and flesh easily. I hold onto my consciousness long enough to see Lyn's empowered strike. The charm evaporates as Lyn draws her blade. After taking a stance, Lyn focuses and seemingly splits into three mirages and disappears. I can only see the glint of steel arcing three time from Lyn's former position. Lyn reappears and sheathes her blade. Batta is shocked as slash marks snake across his body.

"What? How…how did you…" before falling flat on his face. Lyn wipes her brow then collapses. I gather my strength and rush forward, catching her before she hit the ground.

"Whew...that was close. I sorely underestimated him." Ignoring my own wound, I sit her down on the ger's front step and tear two clean strips of cloth from my tattered robes. I soak one of the pieces in a vulnerary. I give her the rest to drink and a handkerchief to wipe the blood on her mouth. As I begin to wrap her torso she says, "Sorry if I worried you. I'll need to be stronger if I'm going to survive...strong enough that no one can defeat me!" I give her a empathetic smile. I guess I wasn't expecting such a childish quote from her, given her maturity towards battle. I glance at the remains of my spell book cleaved in two by Batta's axe. I realize that I won't be able to use the tome any longer. Picking up the pieces, I turn to Lyn.

"Now let's go home." She says with a newly affixed bandage around her waist. We make our way back with little trouble. As I enter the doorway, my last dregs of energy are spent. The spell I had self-casted earlier to hold back my wound finally wore off. I fall to the floor as my vision turns black. The last thing I see is Lyn's surprised expression and a pool of my own blood.

"Good morning, Dan." I hear a familiar voice as I wake up. Opening my eyes, I see Lyn watching over me, her face scarred with worry. I examine my surroundings. It seems that I am on a mat on the floor of Lyn's ger. Examining myself, I find that I am shirtless other than a bandage covering the area where I was slashed by Batta. Realizing that I didn't reply earlier, I manage to say hello to Lyn, easing her fears.

"That fight yesterday must have taken a lot out of you." She states. "Say, Dan...I want to talk to you about something." She says as she blushes a little.

"Go on." I reply as calmly and stoically as I can manage.

"You have some experience in the ways of war, I can see." I nod, acknowledging the statement, but having no idea of where her line of thought is going.

"Would you…" Blushing madly as she tries to word the phrase properly. "Would you allow me to travel with you!" She says with her eyes shut tight and her face flushed pink. The image threatens to set off my latent teenage hormones. Keeping myself under control and thinking logically, I ask her to get permission from her parents.

"What? You want me to get permission from my parents? " Her expression becomes grave. "My mother and father… died six months ago." I'm at a loss for words. I notice Lyn beginning to tear up. "My people - the Lorca - they don't… I'm the last of my tribe. The tribe was scattered. My father was the chieftain, and I wanted to protect our people. But I was too young, and our people were so old-fashioned. They wouldn't follow a woman. No one would follow me." I decided to pull Lyn into a hug. She continued to speak as she was crying into my shoulder. "Sniff… I'm sorry. I've been alone for so long… No. No more. I will shed no more tears." She paused, recomposing herself. "Thank you." I released her. "I'm better now. Dan, I want- I must become stronger, so that u may avenge my father's death. Yesterday's battle taught me something. I won't become stronger by sitting here alone. Dan, tell me you'll train with me, that you'll let me travel with you!" She looks to me for a response. "Of course. How could I say no to you."

"You will? That's wonderful! Thank you! Oh, thank you!" We embrace again as Lyn sheds tears of joy. "We'll be better off working together, I know it. You'll be my master strategist, and I'll be your peerless warrior! We can do it! Right?" I can only smile and nod to her.

 _Travel with Lyn, Dan. Give her your aid. And master the art of combat. Help Lyn in her quest._


	2. Footsteps of Fate

_The apprentice tactician Dan and the young swordfighter Lyn. A strange pair on an even stranger journey. To prepare for the long road ahead, they go to Bulgar, the commercial center of Sacae. Unbeknownst to Lyn, she will discover something that will alter her life forever._

"Dan! Over here! This is Bulgar, the biggest city in all of Sacae. We should purchase supplies for our journey." Lyn explains. Lyn and myself begin to walk towards our respective shops when we hear someone call out to us.

"Oh, my heart! What a dazzling vision of loveliness!" A knight in green armour calls to Lyn as he moves toward her.

"Hm?" Lyn and I turn to face him. He seemed like a typical knight, with a fair face and bandana around his golden-haired head. He appeared to be a bit of a flirt as well.

"Wait, O beauteous one! Would you not favour me with your name? Or better yet, your company?" I smirked and looked to Lyn. Her eyes tell me she has the situation under control.

"Where are you from, sir knight, that you speak so freely to a stranger?" She asks respectfully.

"Ha! I thought you'd never ask! I am from Lycia. I hail from the Caelin canton, home to men of passion and fire!" He says gallantly.

"Shouldn't that be 'home to callow oafs with loose tongues'?" Lyn snaps back. I fake a coughing fit to cover up my laughter.

"Ooooh…" He fakes a hit to the stomach. "You're even lovely when you're cruel." taking the jab in stride.

Apparently done with the conversation, Lyn says to me, "Let's go, Dan. I've nothing more to say. Shall we browse the market?" I nod silently.

As she starts to walk away, the knight shouts, "Wait! Please…" A red armoured cavalier on horseback dismount from his steed and holds the green knight back. They strike me as a duo to keep an eye on. Whispering " **NETSIL** ", I create two near-transparent orbs of energy and send them toward the two. The duo don't even notice the impact in their squabble. Putting up my hood, two circular runes begin to quietly scribe itself onto the fabric around my ears. Due to the earlier spell, I'm able to hear the ensuing conversation. Following Lyn, I cast " **EVEICER** " and coat my right index finger with its magic. I poke the headband holding Lyn's ponytail in place. Lyn notices what I'm doing but I motion her to remain silent. A rune familiar to the ones on my hood appears on my collar.

"Those two knights seem different. With this spell, I can communicate what they are saying to you. Continue about your business and I'll eavesdrop on them." Lyn looks at me before I tell her telepathically, "You can talk back. Just think of the words and call out to me with your mind."

"Ok, just be careful, Dan" Lyn says telepathically.

"Sain! Hold your tongue!" The knight in green, Sain, turns and speaks to the knight in red.

"Ah Kent! My boon companion! Why so severe an expression?" Judging from the brief pause, his companion was not amused.

"If your manner were more serious, I wouldn't have to be so severe! We still have a mission to complete, Sain!" Kent complains.

"I know that. But how could I remain silent in the presence of such beauty? It would have been discourteous." Sain says boisterously. Lyn perks up, but continues to browse. I look over to her to see her way being obstructed by one of the knight's horses. Smirking, I turn my focus back to the knights.

"What do you know of courtesy!?" Kent asks Sain rhetorically. Looking around for Lyn, I see her walking toward the two.

"Excuse me! You're blocking the road. If you would be so kind as to move your horses…" She asks of the pair.

Flustered, Kent speaks. "Of course. My apologies…"

"Thank you. You, at least, seem honourable enough." Lyn says, glaring at Sain. Sain wears a pained expression.

"Hm?" Kent looks at Lyn puzzlingly. "Pardon me, but… I feel we've met before."

"I beg your pardon?" Lyn questions. Sain interrupts, "Hey! No fair, Kent! I saw her first!"

"Tsk! It seems like there are no decent men among Lycia's knights! Let's go, Dan! I've run out patience!" She takes me by the hand and drags me away into the bazaar, breaking my telepathic link to her but maintaining my link to the knights.

The red knight, Kent, calls out to Lyn, reminiscent of Sain. "Wait, please! It's not like that!" Lyn ignores him and he turns to his partner. "Sain, you lout!"

"Huh? Not like that? I thought you were…" Sain backpedals before Kent cuts him off, "I am NOT you! Come, we must follow her. I suspect she might be…" Kent trails off into thought.

"Be what? She's our mission? You're joking! Wait!" The link is disconnected and I wonder what kind of storm is brewing today.

"Run! We're being pursued!" Lyn shouts to me as we leave town. I see in the distance a group of men moving towards us.

"Could it be those knights from town?" She asks me. Slowly fixing her hair

"No, it's not them. Get ready." I say to Lyn. The group of fighters prepare their axes for a conflict. "These men are out for blood!"

One of them, the leader walks towards us. Lyn assumes a defensive stance. "Heh heh heh heh… Aren't you the pretty one! Your name is Lyndis, is it not?" He calls out to Lyn.

"What did you call me?... who are you?" Lyn responds, confused.

"Such a waste. An absolute waste. The things I'll do for gold." The man seems conflicted as to attack or not. "Ah well. Time to die darlin'! C'mon out boys!" The group multiplies twofold, all brandishing weapons.

"Oh, no! There are more than I can handle… But I'll not give up!" Lyn says defiantly. I notice two men on horseback riding toward us. A grin appears on my face.

"Hey! There she is!" A familiar voice rings out.

"Huh?" The bandit says, confused.

"What?" Lyn says, equally confused.

Sain arrives first. "Whew" Kent was trailing slightly behind him. "Finally caught up!" He notices the lead bandit. "Hold! You there! What is your business?" He sees the other men around us. "Such numbers against a girl? Cowards, every one of you!"

"You! You're from-" Lyn begins to exclaim before Kent cuts her off.

"We can discuss that later. It appears these ruffians mean to do you harm." Kent explains. "If it's a fight they want, let them look to me!" Kent shouts valiantly.

"Stand back! My partner and I will take care of this!" Sain says as he and Kent brandish their weapons, he, a lance and Kent, a sword.

"No! This is my fight! Stay out of my way!" Lyn says as she prepares to fight.

"Well, I can't just stand here and do nothing…" Sain trails off into thought.

"I have a solution. You there, command us." Kent says, pointing to me. Frankly, I thought they would never ask. A glint appears in my eye and I introduce myself to them.

"I am Kent, a knight of Lycia. My companion is Sain. We will follow your orders in this battle." Kent reminds me of the stereotypical knight, mannered and loyal. "Is this acceptable, milady?" He says to Lyn.

"Yes, it its. Dan and I will lead! Let's go!" She calls out. I prepare my tome and cast " **DLEIFELTTAB** " and the pages fill with colour. I also conjure two " **KNILLE** " orbs, which I toss to Kent and Sain. Both catch the orb with ease in top of their steeds and the orbs evaporate, giving their armor a slight glow.

Sain sizes me up, "Your name is Dan, is it not? I want to impress my beauteous one! Let me attack first!" I comply and point him towards the bandit nearest to us.

"Attack!" Sain cries as he charges forward. The bandit easily ducks and Sain's lance goes wide. The bandit counters, slashing Sain's thigh.

"Whoa! I missed!?" Sain is overtaken by surprise rather than pain. Kent, on the other hand, seems to be peeved out of his mind.

"Sain! Why aren't you using your sword?" Kent yells at him, arms crossed.

"The lance is more heroic. A knight should look more heroic, don't you think?" Sain declared, flustered.

"You're hopeless. If you don't take fighting more seriously, you're going to find yourself on the end of a blade!" Kent sighs.

"Truth be told, I…" Sain falters before continuing, "I forgot to buy a sword in the market."

"Forgot? Or were you simply too busy dallying with the ladies?" A feasible notion, considering Sain's tendencies.

"Don't be so mad! I'll be fine with a lance. I'm that good" Sain gloats. This is followed by the collective facepalm from Lyn, Kent and myself.

"I'd prefer to rely on your skill, not your empty bragging! Take my spare blade and use it to attack next time!" Kent says as he tosses the blade and scabbard at Sain.

"Are you sure?" Sain catches the blade without moving an inch. "My thanks, Kent!" Sain draws the sword in anticipation.

"You're almost more trouble than you're worth. Almost." Kent says when Sain is out of earshot, smiling. Turning back to me he states, "Dan. Allow me to make up for my companion's blunder. I am at your command!"

Another lecture from my battle professor pops up.

"Weapons have unique properties but in general, there are three types: swords, axes and lances. They have a unique hierarchy between them. Swords best axes, axes best lances, and lances best swords. This is called the weapon triangle. Remembering this is of utmost importance."

"Kent, attack with your blade!" I shout. Kent slashes the bandit from his horse, leaving the bandit with no time to counter

"He's almost defeated. Now, let's deliver the final blow!" Kent shouts back to Lyn and I.

"Lyn, finish him!" I call to Lyn. She nods and moves in. She sidesteps his chop and beheads the brigand.

"Dan! Give me another chance." Sain pleads. I give in and point him towards the next bandit.

"Axe-wielding foes should be met with swords. Brandish your blade!" Sain tries to strike, but gets impeded by a branch in the way. The bandit counters but Sain is able to dodge in time.

"Gah!" Sain yells in surprise.

"Sain! Are you alright?" Kent asks worriedly.

"Yes. Yes, I am. I was able to dodge in time." He says, relieved. "I can't believe he evaded my sword stroke so easily. This is no jest."

"Look closely. The enemy is hidden in the woods. The branches make it difficult to attack, don't they?" Kent explains.

"You're right. I was so focused on attacking… I didn't see." Sain says, reexamining the brush hiding the bandit.

"Your lack of attention may some day cost you your life!" Kent yells.

"Fine! I understand already! Let it go, Kent!" Sain chides.

"If you truly understand, then act like it!" Kent retorts.

Sain says to himself, "Kent worries too much… He's going to grow old before his time." I realize a sibling dynamic between the two and note it for later. Getting back into the battle, I remember a professor of mine say something similar to Kent's explanation of terrain.

"Each type of terrain has unique characteristics. Woodland terrain can only aid an allied unit encamped there. The trees and shrubs allows a unit to easily dodge an enemy attack. The same works for enemy units encamped in a forested area, so be sure to have your allies secure these areas first."

I look to Kent to see if he's ready. "I'm ready for battle. Command me as you will!" He replies. I give him the order to reinforce Sain. Kent draws his blade and rushes to support his companion. He draws the bandit away, perfectly parrying the man's strike with his own and countering.

"It seems like a wise decision to leave that bandit to the knights. For our part, let's take care of the brigand to the north. I'll need to close the distance between us. The knight said that woods are advantage, right? In that case…" She looks around for such an area.

"There is an outcropping north west of us." I say, pointing to it.

"That looks good. Let's move there, Dan!" We move into the woods and wait. Meanwhile, the bandit attacks Kent, who dodges with ease. Kent counters with another light slash to the bandit's chest.

I turn back to Lyn to see her intently staring at Sain.

"You… Your name is Sain, right?" She asks from our patch of forest.

"Yes! Sain, the gallant man of Caelin. That's me!" He responds with fervor.

"If you insist… Why have you not healed yourself?" She asks back. I then notice the blood that was starting to stain his tunic red.

"Huh? Hey! I've been injured? What a cad I am! To wrinkle that perfect brow of yours with worry for me…" Sain says.

Lyn is speechless for a few seconds and recovers saying, "I was thinking of giving you a vulnerary,but… It looks like you're fine, so, never you mind."

"No, wait! I'll take it! Please! I'll take it!" He begs with a look of anguish. Lyn smirks and beckons him toward her.

"I can't keep such a generous offer waiting! The healing power of love awaits with yon angel! Dan! Tarry no longer!" I can't help but smile a little and order Sain toward Lyn and myself. Sain trots up to Lyn on his steed, taking the vulnerary from her outstretched hand. He rubs some of the salve on his wound, wincing a little. He then drinks a portion of the brew, reminiscent of Lyn's use of the item.

"Ah, much better! Thanks, Dan!" As he turns to thank Lyn, I can almost imagine his eyes becoming hearts.

"And you have my gratitude as well, my angel!" Lyn looks on in silence. Sain repositions himself near Kent, who had finished victorious against the bandit.

Meanwhile, Lyn and I prepare for our confrontation with the brigand to the north. He attempts to rush Lyn, but hits a branch instead. Lyn capitalizes on the mistake and attacks, inflicting a fatal wound. I cheer for her and turn back to my tome to advise the knights. I command Sain to position himself in a patch of woods. A bandit sees him and attacks. Sain dodges and impales the bandit on his sword. He flicks the blood off his blade and sheathes it. Another glance in my tome and the only enemy remaining appears to be the boss.

"Sain, take the lead!" I shout.

"Gladly, Dan! Forward!" Sain draws his sword once more and rushes the bandit.

The bandit prepares himself, grumbling under his breath, "Accursed knights, always tampering in others' affairs." Sain's charge lands and knocks the bandit back. The bandit leaps back into the fray and surprises Sain, landing a slash on his guard arm.

I turn to Kent and tell him to cover the rear. He complies and occupies a nearby forest, ready to deal with anything that may trouble us. Sain and the bandit continue in their scuffle until the brigand tried a sweep under Sain's stallion. He and the steed jump over the bandit, landing on the man's other side.

"Prepare to meet your maker!" Sain shouts as he charges forward, plunging his sword into the bandit's chest, fatally wounding him.

"Blast… there was only… supposed to be a lone… girl…" The bandit whispers as he fades away.

"That's the last of them! Fantastic work, Dan!" Lyn says with a smile on her face. "And now for these knights of Lycia. You were going to share your story with me?" Lyn inquires, turning to the knights.

The red cavalier, Kent responds, "Yes. We have ventured from Caelin, in Lycia, in search of someone."

"Lycia… That's the country beyond the mountains in the southwest, isn't it?" Lyn asks.

"Correct. We've come as messengers to the lady Madelyn, who eloped with a nomad some 16 years ago" Kent explains. Madelyn seemed to ring a bell to Lyn, who whispers the name to herself in thought.

"Our lord the marquess of Caelin's only daughter. He was heartbroken his only daughter would abandon him so. Eventually, the marquess simply declared he had no daughter." Sain continues Kent's exposition, "And then this year, we received a letter from Lady Madelyn. It said that she, her husband and their daughter were living happily on the Sacae Plains. The marquess was ecstatic to learn he had a granddaughter of 15 years. I remember the smile on his face when he announced that he'd suddenly become a grandfather. The granddaughter's name is Lyndis. This was also the name of the marquess' wife, who also passed away at an early age."

While "Madelyn" only rang a small bell, "Lyndis" seemed to beat a war drum. "Lyndis?" Lyn whispers, as if a large treasure trove of memories were unlocked.

Sain didn't seem to notice and continued. "That she should bear this name thawed the marquess' heart. Now, his only wish is to meet his daughter's family at least once. This is why we're here. We didn't know that Lady Madelyn died a few days after sending her letter… We only learned this shortly after we arrived here in Bulgar."

Kent takes over from there. "But we also learned that all was not lost. Her daughter yet lives. We heard that she was living alone on the plains… I… I knew it immediately. You are the Lady Lyndis."

Lyn, with a confused look, questions, "Why would you think that…"

"Your resemblance to your departed mother is remarkable." Kent explains.

"What? Did you know my mother?" Lyn asks.

"I'm sorry to say I never met her directly, but I saw her portraits in Castle Caelin." Kent responds apologetically.

"To the rest of my tribe, I was always Lyn. But when I was with my parents… When it was just the three of us, I was Lyndis. It's all so strange . I was all alone in the world, and nw I have a grandfather. Lyndis… I never thought I would hear that name again." After a short pause, Lyn perks up.

"Wait! That bandit! He called me Lyndis as well!" She exclaims.

"What? How could he have-" Kent ponders before Sain cuts him off.

"He was a henchman of Lord Lundgren, wasn't he?" Sain says, pounding his fist into his palm.

"Lundgren? Who's that?" Lyn questions

"He's the marquess' younger brother. Everyone assumed that the Lady Madelyn was gone forever. This made Lord Lundgren heir to the marquess' title." Kent explains.

"To be blunt, Milady, your existence is an obstacle to your granduncle's ambitions." Not like Sain has been anything but blunt.

"That's - But I have no interest in inheriting any title!" Lyn seems slightly frustrated at the insanity of the political system.

"Unfortunately, your granduncle is not the sort of man to believe that. I believe the attempts on your life will persist." Sain expounds.

"What should I do?" Lyn inquires.

"Accompany is to Caelin. Continuing on this way is dangerous." Kent suggests.

"I feel I have little choice. I will go with you." Lyn replies. "Now, if you excuse me, I will retire for the day." Turning to me, she says, "Dan, let's go explore the market some more."

"Would you two like to come as well?" I offer to the knights.

Sain practically jumps at the opportunity. Kent, with a look of disdain, agrees as well.

We spend the rest of the day purchasing some supplies needed for the journey together.

Kent sent Sain ahead and to book a stay at an inn in Bulgar. Lyn, Kent and myself enter the inn to see Sain flirting with the young clerk of the inn. He blushes in embarrassment and runs off to set our dinner in order. After the meal, Lyn pulls me outside alone for a small chat.

"Dan… I'm sorry. This changes everything. What will you do, Dan?" She asks.

"I'll let you decide." I respond.

"You… want me to decide?" Lyn repeats. I could see a faint blush appear on her face in the moonlight.

"Of course, your companionship would do much to ease my journey but… It's going to be so dangerous." Lyn points out.

"I trust your capability to keep me safe, my peerless warrior, Lyn." I say confidently.

"You'll come?" I nod.

"Are you sure?" I nod once more.

"Thank you! Let me ask once again for your friendship and your aid." Lyn asks.

"I'll be by your side for the entire journey, Lyn."


	3. Sword of Spirits

_A small altar lies on the outskirts of Bulgar. This ancient temple, sacred to the people of Sacae, has long been known for it's powerful bond to the world of spirits. Before starting their journey, our travellers come here to pray for their well-being. At this altar, Lyn's hand is directed to a grand inheritance._

We arrive a ways away from an ancient temple.

"Dan, hold a moment and allow me a short detour." Lyn calls out, riding with Kent. "There is a sacred sword enshrined in an altar east of here. The people of Sacae go there to pray for safety at the onset of a journey." She explains.

I was about to respond before Sain interrupts, exclaiming, "Oh! How quaint!" I give him a small knock on the head. He turns back to me with a cheeky smile.

"The teachings of Elimine have the most followers in Elibe." Kent asserts. "It is nice to see that here, at least, ancient customs are still observed."

In the temple…

"Old man! Stay where you are, and hold your tongue!" A gruff sword-wielding bandit yells as he threatens the caretaker of the temple.

"Threaten me as you will, but I'll not give up the Mani Katti. The Mani Katti is a sacred blade, under divine protection. It cannot be removed from it's place of rest!" The old man explains.

"You're a fool, old man. What good's a sword if you don't use it?" The bandit retorts.

"Use it? _In combat?_ SACRILEGE!" The old man yells.

"Sacrilege? I am Glass! The gods fear my name! My swordplay is peerless! And if I want this sword, then this sword I shall have! Now, get out of my way!" Glass says, pushing the man away.

"Oof!" The caretaker exclaims as he falls away from the shrine. His eyes and the sword glimmer subtly.

"This is it! It's more magnificent than I'd imagined!" The swordsman's eyes glow with greed at the scabbard of the sacred blade, like a child on a special winter day. "This sword was made for a swordsman of my skill."

He then tries to unsheath the blade. "Hmm? What's this? I can't..." He tries harder, "...draw the sword..." His face becomes red with fury and embarrassment, "...from it's scabbard?"

The old man gives him an explanation, "The spirits of the blade have judged you. You have been found wanting. They have rejected you."

"What?" The rogue yells in rage. "Listen, you senile old fool, if you value your own life, you'll get out of my sight!" He draws the broadsword from the scabbard on his back and chases the caretaker out of the sanctum.

"Curses! Miserable spirits! I care nothing for you! I'll tear this altar down stone by stone!" A woman, witnessing the conflict, runs outside of the temple, where she finds Lyn and friends.

A woman runs out of the temple in a hurry. Upon sighting us, she moves towards us with a look of worry.

"I beg your pardon, milady. Are you headed east? To the altar?" She asks.

"Yes, we are indeed." Lyn says, confused but calm.

"Then you must hurry and help the priest there. I saw a band of local ruffians head in there not long ago. They seemed intent on stealing the altar's sacred sword!" She informs.

"The Mani Katti… They're going to steal it? I cannot allow this to happen!" Lyn responds fiercely.

"You look like a virtuous group. Please, help him!" She then leaves, looking for a safer area.

Sain turns to Lyn. "Lyndis, what are you planning?" He asks.

"If you hope to go to the priest's aid, you'll need to prepare." Kent explains.

"You're right… Say, Dan… There are some homes to the south of us. Perhaps we should go there and question the residents." Pulling up my tome, I cast " **DLEIFELTTAB** " and survey the surrounding through the tome's pages.

"The three building to the south are homes. I can possibly speak with the people who live there. They might give us useful hints towards combat, the landscape or the people. It'll pay to listen." I say to myself, under my breath.

Looking over my shoulder, Lyn asks, "Shall I take the lead?"

"Yeah, we'll go together. Just wait a minute while I advise Kent and Sain." I reply.

"Alright. Tell me when you are ready." She answers.

I turn toward the knights and explain the plan of action. "Sain, you will visit the home beside ours." He nods playfully. Turning to Kent, I say, "Kent, there is a home further to the south. Can I count on you to visit it's residents?" He nods in acknowledgment. "We return here after the visits are done. Do you agree?" I ask. Both nod seriously.

"Alright! Lyn! Let's go!" I shout to her. She nods and I lead the way to the first home.

-Lyn and Dan-

Upon knocking the door of the home, the woman from earlier opens it. "Say, aren't you the…" She pauses, trying to remember something. "Oh! You're going to help the priest! Well, perhaps you could benefit from something I saw earlier… The bandits may have the main entrance guarded. However, one of the altar's walls is cracked and in poor repair. You might be able to create another entrance by hitting that section with your weapons. We're all counting on you!" The woman says with a hearty smile.

"Thank you." Lyn and I say in unison before leaving.

-Sain-

I ride over to the home beside the one Lyn and Dan had just visited. I dismount my steed and knock on the door of the humble abode. A...ahem, rather portly man opens the door and says hello. He introduces himself as Marlow. I, in turn, introduce myself as Sain, the gallant knight of Caelin.

"So what is a knight of Caelin doing 'round these parts?" He asks.

"Well, my good sir, I have come to retrieve the granddaughter of the marquess. My companion and I took a detour with her here to allow her a visit to the temple. But alas, such temple is being besieged by bandits. If you, a noble citizen with knowledge of the land, could help us in any way, please consider this for the good of the temple and it's community." I reply grandly.

"Well... " The man says, most likely pondering any advice he could give me. "Have you much experience with combat in the mountains?"

"No, not really. Lycia's main routes are through non-mountainous areas. We also lack the threat of bandits from the mountains as well." I respond.

"Hm. Well, mountains make it more difficult to be hit, but they're difficult to traverse compared to the plains or forests. If you're riding on horseback, you can't cross them at all." The man didn't seem to notice my steed behind me. "That's all the advice I could give you. Be careful." I thank him, mount my steed, and ride off to the agreed meeting point.

-Kent-

"This looks about right" I say to myself upon seeing the home. It seems nice and comfortable. I dismount and move towards the door. With a slight knock, a teenage girl opens the door.

"H-hi." She says quietly, with a blush permeating her cheeks.

"Hello, my name is Kent. I was passing through with my comrades to visit the temple. Unfortunately, bandits are halting our progress into the temple. Do you have any information to share that could help us?" I ask.

"W-why don't you come i-inside first." She stutters, opening the door fully and showing me the way into her living room. It contains a low table and a few chairs. She quickly rearranges it so that the chair I sit in is opposite to her.

"W-would you like anything to drink, sir?" She asks, her back against a hallway as I take a seat.

"Anything will be fine." I say. She disappears through the hallway while I observe the home from my seat. The girl appears to be living alone. I wonder if it is a custom in Sacae for the sons and daughters to live away from their parents. Lyn seemed accustomed to that lifestyle. The girl comes back with a two cups of warm liquid in her hands. She miscalculates her stride and falls. I leap out of my seat and manage to catch her in my arms. My fingers barely catch the handles of the small cups before they hit the floor.

"Are you alright?" I say, while laying her down gently on the floor. After placing the cups on the table, I check if the girl is hurt in any way.

"Y-yes" She says embarrassingly, a luminescent blush colouring her cheeks. "Thank you. Anyway, let's sit down." I hold out my arm and help her get up.

We seat ourselves opposite to each other. I take the cup from it's position and take a small, reserved sip. The taste reminds me of an herbal tea from a shop in Bulgar. It's quite refreshing, tasting slightly of a special golden flower. "This tea is quite good. Tell me, where did you obtain this?"

"The shopkeeper tells me that these come from the base of a certain mountain in Ilia." The girl responds.

"Hm. I'll see to obtaining this tea later. Anyway, what can you tell me about the sword or this area?" I ask, leaning forward and placing my elbows on the table and resting my head on top of my interlocked hands.

"Do you know much about the sword held at the altar?" She asks.

"Admittedly, I don't" I respond apologetically.

"It's called the Mani Katti, blessed by the spirits. According to the priest, the Mani Katti is waiting for its rightful owner to appear." She explains.

"Has your priest ever tell you who the rightful owner is?" I ask out of curiosity.

"No, but it's so odd, don't you think? The idea that a sword can choose who will wield it?" She responds.

"Indeed it is. Anyway, do you know of anything else that could help?" I reply curtly.

"I guess that is all." She says apologetically.

"Thank you for your time. I should be going to rendezvous with our tactician to liberate the temple and aid the priest." I stand and take a small bow. "It was nice meeting you, miss." I pause before saying, "I never did catch your name, did I?" I ask.

"It's Aria." She says with a slight blush. "I wish you the best of luck on your travels, Sir Kent."

"Thank you." I say, mounting my steed and riding towards my destination.

-Dan-

Lyn and I arrive at the meeting point first with Sain trailing a ways behind us. Kent does not seem to be anywhere. I assume he is still out collecting information and relay that revelation to Lyn and Sain.

"It seems that Kent is still looking around for information. In the meantime, we should prepare for battle. Sain, what info were you able to procure?" I say to our group.

"I met an older man in the house you sent me to. He was instructing me of the art of battle on mountainous terrain." He explains, making hand gestures to attempt to aid his explanation.

"Good job, Sain. Lyn and I found a way for us to get into the inner sanctum. There is a weakened section in the wall for you and Kent to break. I'll debrief him when he gets here." I say to Sain.

In the distance I see a small abandoned fortress. I try to remember what I was told about defensive structures. I recall that they offer superior protection compared to forests. Most fortresses are usually stocked with a few medicinal supplies. Other defensive structures include gates, pillars and thrones, oddly enough. I send Sain to secure the fort before any bandits do. I conjure an orb and give it to Sain.

"Keep an eye on this. I'll cast a spell that will allow you to communicate with us when Kent decides to show up." I tell him. He rides off while Lyn and I wait for Kent at our meeting place.

After a few moments, we see a horse and rider cantering toward us on the horizon. From his armor and posture that it's Kent. My tome floats ambiently by my right arm.

"Took you long enough, Kent!" I say with a smirk. "Let me get in contact with Sain. ' **WIEV**!'" The tome flips a page and expels some sparkling blue dust. The dust collects into a screen-like shape and melds itself together. It initially appears black, with small blue spots appearing every now and then. The screen then fizzles to life, with Sain eyeballing us through his side.

"Is it working?" He asks, still confused about the orb's application.

"Yes, it is Sain. Kent is here. We'll be moving toward your position soon." I say to him.

"Good. See you there, Lady Lyndis." He says with a wink before the image breaks apart. I turn to Lyn and see her shake her head in disappointment. I turn the tome back to my map and see a couple of bandits closing in on Sain.

"Lyn, Kent. We need to move in to help Sain." I say urgently.

"Yes. Knowing Sain, he'll be in need of our aid." Kent says.

"Yes. Kent go ahead. Your superior mobility is better suited to assist him. Lyn and I will travel by foot and take command." I say, sending him forward.

"Are you ready to go, Lyn?" I ask.

"Yes, let's go, Dan!" She responds energetically. On our way to the fortress, I check my tome once again. Sain appears to have mounted his steed in the fortress' courtyard, ready to fight. A bandit charges inside and strikes at Sain, hitting a pillar he was standing in front of moments earlier. Sain appears behind him and pierces his back with a blade, killing the bandit. Kent spots a bandit coming out of a alleyway and moves in to face him. The man is caught off-guard and suffers Kent's blow to his axe-wielding arm. He tries to counter, but misses Kent as he canters away. Lyn and I had finally arrived in the area and had seen Kent's skirmish with the bandit.

"Lyn! Go finish off that bandit!" I command. She grunts and rushes forward, preparing her blade. A moment later, her sword appears, fully drawn and with a flash of steel, finishes her opponent. She quickly cleans her blade and sheathes it.

"Shall we move forward, Dan?" Lyn says, turning back to me. Our next objective is the damaged wall. After reconvening with the cavaliers at the fort, we march toward the temple wall. Kent and Sain take turns charging the cracked structure.

Kent finally breaks through and Sain, Lyn and I rush through. The area seems to be the outer sanctum. I spot a barbarian to our left and order Sain to meet him in battle. After a small skirmish, Sain is victorious. The inside of the temple splits into two paths. One will presumably lead to the inner sanctum. The other, the main entrance, hopefully.

"Kent, Sain, take the left and see where it leads you. Lyn and I will check the right. Sain, use your orb to keep in contact with me." I command.

"Alright, Dan. We're off!" Sain shouts as he and Kent ride towards their path. Soon after, Lyn and I begin to move towards ours.

A few minutes later, my tome glows and flips to the page that expelled the viewing dust before. Lyn comes to check and we hear Sain's voice come through the book.

"Dan! We have arrived in the inner sanctum! There is a sword-wielding brute standing upon the altar. It appears that he was trying to destroy it, if the slash marks around it mean anything. Kent has started to engage, but he seems very adamant about breaking down the altar." Sain yells.

"Who do you think you are? What chance do you think you have against me?" The bandit spews vehemently. "I AM GLASS, SWORDSMAN FEARED BY THE GODS!" he yells as he spins his sword and meets Kent head-on. Kent's lance scrapes Glass' right bicep in his charge. Glass counters with a well-timed slash, drawing blood from Kent's mount.

"I'll be going to assist Kent now! Wish me luck milady!" Sain says, placing the viewing orb on one of the pillars in the sanctum. Brandishing his lance, Sain urges his steed forward. He catches Glass unaware as he nails the bandit in the shoulder, driving him into a nearby wall.

"You… you… urr… urgh." Glass struggles to say before passing out. A small bottle rolls out from Glass' person which Sain picks up. On closer inspection, it seems to be a vulnerary. Maybe later enemies could be carrying excess items as well.

"Good work, Kent and Sain. Lyn and I will clear out any stragglers left in the temple. Secure the sanctum until the priest shows up." I say through my tome. Kent picks up the orb from its pedestal and begins to patrol the area from his mount. Sain stands at the ready by the altar. Lyn and I head down our path to deal with the final bandit, who's ink figure in my tome confirms their existence.

The path took us to the main entrance, as I thought, though no one appears to be here. I wait at the entrance to take in the surroundings. As Lyn treads forward ahead of me, I sense a malicious presence. I soon realize that it's a trap, and rush toward Lyn as quickly as I can. The bandit guard charges out from an unassuming patch of forest, intent on killing Lyn.

A thought forms in my mind, "Shit, I'll have to cast this without the proper tome."

"Nevermind that! Lyn needs help!" Another thought rings out. I no longer hesitate on what needs to be done.

Swiftly ripping a part of my robe to form a thin sash, I touch my legs and cast another spell. " **ASTFAHL**!" The spell's power courses through me as my legs become covered in a miniature tornado. I jump forward and appear right beside the bandit. Quickly wrapping my sash around his arm and throat, I am barely able to hold the bandit back from striking Lyn.

"Lyn! Now!" I yell to Lyn as my strength begins to fail. She understands and quickly dashes forward, impaling the bandit through the chest. His body spasms for a second and falls to the ground. Lyn cleans her blade and begins to head back inside.

I start to follow, but a searing pain through my legs causes me to fall to my knees. A cough sounds from me and I try to cover my mouth. I check my hand and see it covered in blood. Hearing my cough, Lyn turns around and gasps in shock. She runs towards me and asks if I'm alright. I can barely hear her as I stand up. I begin to walk forward and falter. I start to fall again and feel someone come under my shoulder. I look to my support and see Lyn, her face racked with worry.

"I'm alright, Lyn. Sorry to worry you." I manage between a mix of ragged breaths and coughs.

"Are you sure?" Lyn asks in a concerned tone.

"We need to reconvene with the knights, Lyn." I say softly.

"Okay. Let's go carefully." Lyn says as we begin to walk back into the temple. Kent sees us enter and rides over to help us.

"Are you alright, Dan?" Kent asks surprised.

"I'll be fine. Lyn, go check on the priest. Kent, if you could help me get inside." I respond. Kent dismounts and takes me off of Lyn's shoulder as she enters the sanctum. Kent and I slowly make our way into the sanctum after.

Sain appears to be exchanging pleasantries with the priest before they notice Lyn walk in.

"Ah, your clothing… Are you of the Lorca tribe?" The priest asks her.

"I am Lyn, the chieftain's daughter. Are you hurt, sir?" She responds.

"Thanks to you and your group, I am unscathed. You have my gratitude." He says, curtly bowing.

"And the sword? Is it safe?" Lyn asks.

"Yes, I have sealed the sword safely away. Until I remove my spell, the sword cannot be drawn. Now, as a token of my gratitude, I shall allow you to lay hands upon the Mani Katti. Touch the blade's pattern, and pray for a safe journey." He says as he waves his hand over the blade, whispering a spell. A jacket of lights surrounding the blade shatters and falls away as the priest takes it and hands it to Lyn.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Lyn says as she receives the blade. As her hand touches the blade, it emits a spark of light.

"Hm?" The priest says.

"What? Did-" The sword flares again, now emitting a soft glow. "The sword… It's… glowing." Lyn says, amazed.

"Ah. Hm… It's the power of the spirits. Lyn, they have looked into your soul, and they call out to you." The caretaker explains.

"What does that mean?" Lyn asks.

"You are it's rightful owner. You are to wield the Mani Katti." He declares.

"No… I can't… I couldn't…" She replies.

"It is the sword's wish. If you require proof, draw it from its sheath." He asks.

"Um…" Lyn says as she looks between the blade and the priest. She turns back to the blade draws it from its sheath with ease. "It came out… effortlessly." Lyn gapes in awe at the beauty of the blade.

"I never dared to hope that I might meet the wielder of the Mani Katti in my life. I am indeed fortunate to see your sword reach your hands." The priest says, with a tear in his eye.

"My sword?" Lyn whispers, examining the blade.

"It is time for you to go, Lyn. You face a great many ordeals. Grip this sword, and meet your destiny head-on." He bids.

"Yes… Yes, sir!" Lyn says as she straps the Mani Katti's sheath to her hip.

"About your friend there." The priest points to me, leaning on Kent. "He sees to be suffering from an overuse of magic. Allow me to assist him." The priest takes his staff and raises it. A large permeable blue orb emits from the tip of the staff. Rings of light surround me. The orb disappears and reappears inside the rings. I feel refreshed as the orb heals me from the inside out.

"Take care to conserve your magic reserves next time." The priest says to me as the heal ends.

"Will do, sir." I respond. We thank the priest and leave the shrine, Mani Katti in hand.

As we leave the temple, Sain says to Lyn, "So this is the Mani Katti… A blade with no known equal," as he examines the blade and its sheath from his steed.

"This is all so unbelievable. Perhaps the most famous sword in all of Sacae… in my hand." Lyn says, still in awe of the blade in her hands.

"It's not so strange. In fact, many legends tell similar tales… Special blades all over the land call out to their proper owners. And yet, when I saw you draw that blade, Lyndis… I felt something extraordinary. That sword was waiting for you. You were meant to draw it." Kent explains to her while riding forward.

"Stop it! I… I'm nothing special!" Lyn blushes and waves Kent away.

"Think of it this way. Some weapons feel more comfortable in your hand, right? Well, the Mani Katti itself feels very comfortable with you. Does this make it any easier for you to accept? It doesn't appear that either of us can use it as well as you do." Sain explains.

"It… does feel right in my hand. A blade that only I can wield. That seems reasonable enough. I can understand that." Lyn complies.

Turning to me, she says, "Take a look, Dan. This is the Mani Katti. This is… my sword. I must care for it well"

-Castle Caelin-

"What? Madelyn's daughter is still alive?" An aging man in purple armor yells at his helmeted subordinate in a dusty corridor of a castle.

"Uh… Yes, Lord Lundgren. The girl is traveling with Kent and Sain. What are your orders? If we let them be…" The soldier trails off.

"Bah! I've heard that northern Bern is full of bandits. She's just a girl. She'll not survive her journey here. I'm more concerned with my older brother. His life must be ended quickly. The poison… There must be no blunders." The lord conspires.

"Yes m'lord. He suspects nothing and continues to drink it. The marquess' death, due no doubt to 'sudden illness' is not far off." The soldier reports.

"Heh heh heh. Soon… Soon Caelin will be mine!" The lord proclaims.


	4. Band of Mercenaries

Hello dear readers, my apologies for the long hiatus. There will be one more chapter released following this one in preparation for a reset. I will be posting it on AO3 under Dtale ( /users/Dtale). Thank you and enjoy!

 _The secrets of her past revealed in the words of two Knights of Lycia. Now, to meet her grandfather, Lyn heads west, to Lycia, and to her destiny. A mountain range separates the Sacae Plains from Bern. There are many bandits lurking here, the cruelest of which are the Taliver. They wreak havoc on both Sacae and Bern, and their savagery knows no bounds. On her tenth day away from the plains, Lyn witnesses their atrocities herself._

On the path to Lycia across the mountains, Lyn spots a village. Upon walking closer, we see what is wrong with the place.

"This place… It's…" Lyn is at a loss for words as we look around. Doors lying unhinged, windows shattered.

Sain cannot hide his expression of disgust. "The entire area is in ruins. Why doesn't their marquess do anything to help?"

"Taliver Mountain is home to a gang of vicious, ruthless bandits. No marquess holds power here. My village was near here on the other side of the mountain. My people were... The Taliver bandits came at night. It took only one night. The survivors numbered less than ten, including me. They're soulless beasts. I will never forgive them. Never." Lyn's former stoic visage cracks as she hides her face behind her hand.

"Lyndis…" Sain starts to say before Kent hushes him.

"I am not running away. I will be back… Someday, I'll be stronger… I will break their swords beneath me like twigs beneath a stallion's hooves. I will avenge my people. I will do everything in my power." Lyn affirms, hand upon the Mani Katti.

"When the time comes, bring me with you." Sain offers.

"Sain." Lyn looks in surprise.

"Don't forget me, either." Kent joins.

"Kent…" Lyn says.

"Or me." I say confidently, while patting her on the head.

"Oh! You too, Dan? I… You're… Thank you." Lyn blushes out of embarrassment.

We continue down the path and hear a man yelling from the other side of a tall wall. I create a viewing orb and give it to Lyn before I go to scout out the area and to find out what is going on. Peeking from behind another wall, I see a gruff-looking man yell at a short, slim girl with pale purple hair standing in front of a pegasus.

"Wait right there, little lady! What are you going to do to apologize? Huh?" He gripes.

"Uh… I… That is, I…" She squeaks, nearly inaudible from my position.

Another man walks up behind the first saying, "Hey, she's quite a catch, eh, buddy? I bet the boss'd give us a pretty penny for her."

"Yeah. She roughed me up a bit, so I figure fair's fair. It's no more'n she deserves." The first man says.

"I… I…" She stutters, on the verge of tears.

"What are we gonna do with her flying mule?" The second man asks.

"Don't you dare touch her!" The girl screams.

"What? You just watch your mouth, girlie!" The second man threatens.

"Do what you will with me, just… let her go. Please, I beg of you!" She pleads.

"Ha ha ha! Silly twit! Pegasi can only be found in Ilia. They're rare beasts, worth more than you by far! We can sell it for a mountain of gold. Let it go? HA!" The first man laughs.

"No, you can't…" The girl shrinks.

"C'mon! Let's move!" The first man yells.

It's time for us to act. I open my tome and contact Lyn.

"There's a girl here being hassled by two men, most likely bandits. Get here as quickly as possible. I'll try to distract them until then." I say quickly. I see Lyn nod and head toward the knights before flipping to another page in my tome.

" **ERALF**!" I shout as a red orb forms in my hand. Tossing it upwards, it explodes in a brilliant hue of red and orange.

"What the f-" The first man yells.

The trio arrive, with Sain in the lead, and Kent in the rear with Lyn riding with him. Lyn dismounts before a flash of recognition hits her.

"That's… That's a pegasus. Could it be?" Lyn says as she runs forward.

"Florina?" Lyn calls out. "Is that you, Florina?"

"Ah! Lyn?" The girl whispers.

"Florina! What are you doing in a place such as this?" Lyn asks.

"Lyn!" Florina scurries away from the two men and runs to Lyn. Her pegasus breaks free from the men and follows her.

"Is it really you? I... I…" She says before bursting into tears.

"Come now, no crying." Lyn says pulling Florina into a hug. Kent passes her a handkerchief for Florina.

"I'm sorry." Florina mutters.

Kent, Sain and I form a defensive position around the girls.

"You are acquaintances?" Kent asks while keeping an eye on the two men.

"She's my friend. This is Florina, a pegasus knight in training from Ilia. She's a little uncomfortable around men. Tell me, Florina, what happened here?" Lyn asks.

"Well… um… When I heard that you had left… I decided to follow you. Then I saw this village… I flew down to ask if they had news of you. I didn't see these two, and… well…" Florina replies timidly.

"Did your pegasus land on them?" Lyn asks her.

"Well, I… A little…" Florina admits.

"Aha! You heard her!" The second man shouts. Florina flinches and grips Lyn.

"She admits her fault! She stepped on my friend, and now she's got to pay!" The man accuses.

"Did you apologize, Florina?" Lyn inquires.

"Yes. I told them I was sorry many times over. They just wouldn't listen…" Florina says as she begins to cry again.

"Don't cry. It's alright." Lyn reassures.

"Lyn…" Florina mumbles.

"Listen, she's obviously sorry. Can't we just let this pass? You don't appear to be injured or anything." Lyn requests of the men.

"No chance. The girl goes with us- by force if need be!" The first man threatens.

He whistles loudly before shouting, "Hey! C'mon out now, boys! The men are fair game, but don't put a scratch on the girls!" He then retreats to the back of his group of bandits.

"Dan! Prepare to fight back!" Lyn says.

"Kent, Sain, assume battle formation!" I shout to the knights as I ready my tome.

Florina takes a moment to speak with Lyn. "Lyn… I…" Florina says quietly.

"You're a pegasus knight, aren't you? You can fight, can't you?" Lyn demands.

"Yes!" Florina salutes and prepares her pegasus for battle.

Lyn turns back to me, saying, "Listen carefully, Dan. We're facing bandits again. They're underlings, but we can't take them too lightly. Let's clear them out of here. Are you ready?"

I nod and open my tome, casting " **DLEIFELTTAB** ".

After showing the mapped area to Lyn, she says, "The layout around here might make it difficult to fight. The same holds true for our foe, too. If we use these walls just so, they may ensure our victory."

"Lyn… Who's that?" Florina asks, pointing at me.

"This is Dan. He's still an apprentice but he's my tactician." Lyn explains.

"Oh, I see… Uh… Dan? I'm pleased to meet you." Florina says, curtseying atop her pegasus.

"Nice to meet you as well, Florina. Here, take this. It will help me talk to you on the battlefield." I respond, casting " **KNILLE** " and handing the created orb to her. It dissipates in her hand before she flies into position.

I turn back to my floating tome and see enclosures with primarily red roofs. I remember that these are villages. It might be a good idea to warn them of the bandits. The might even give us something for the trouble.

"Lyn, let's go visit that village there." I call to her.

"Alright then, Dan. Let's go." Lyn replies.

We walk past the fence and Lyn shouts, "Is anyone there?"

"Leave us alone, you thugs!" A male voice shouts from the largest building. "Go away! We've no more gold for you!"

"No, wait! Please! We're not bandits! We want to help the village. Please listen!" Lyn shouts back.

"Remain inside, everyone. I'll go see what's happening." A young man in cyan garb emerges from the building. He sports tousled brown hair and a bow and quiver attached to a forest green pauldron.

"Not bandits, huh? So, who are you?" He asks.

"My name is Lyn and this is Dan, my tactician. My colleagues and I are just traveling through here. We saw some bandits about. We're going to deal with them, but… We need you to go and warn the villagers." Lyn says.

"Hey! Wait! The name's Wil. I'm a traveler of sorts, too. Listen, these villagers have been kind to me. Mind if I fight with you?" Wil asks.

"Not at all. We need all the help we can get! Welcome aboard, Wil!" I announce.

By visiting this village, we got a new companion. Wil is an archer. Obstacles won't affect his line of fire. I believe this was called indirect combat. Enemies without a weapon capable of indirect combat will not be able to counter. However, Wil cannot draw his bow quickly enough to counter an enemy in close quarters combat. If a stronger enemy is able to attack him upfront, he won't stand a chance. Archers like Wil are best suited to lend assistance from the rear. Looking at my tome, I spot a sword-wielding bandit on the other side of a wall.

I call out to Wil to get a shot in.

"Sure." He says. Before he leaves, I cast " **KNILLE** " again, establishing a link between us. He runs off to toward the wall and begins to climb it. At the top, he nocks and arrow and fires, striking the unaware bandit in the shoulder.

Next is Florina, a pegasus knight. Being on a pegasus, she can move undeterred by most types of terrain. She could easily fly over the wall Wil climbed in a heartbeat.

"Are you ready, Florina?" I say softly through my tome.

"I… I am ready to fight. I'll follow your orders…" She mumbles determinately.

"Go and finish off the bandit on the other side of that wall, please." I ask, pointing in the general direction.

"Okay." She says. She takes off, slim lance in hand, and flies off. Flipping a page in my tome, I see Florina from Wil's point of view. After circling in the air for a moment, she plunges downward, impaling the bandit.

I turn to Sain and give him the order to run down an archer in the alley we originally came from. He easily defeats the archer. I send Kent to help Sain fortify the newly captured alleyway. I hear Florina shriek a few moments later.

"Lyn! What should I do? There's an archer!" She screams.

"What? Where?" Lyn says, looking through my tome for any nearby archers. The only one is Wil.

"Oh, that's Wil." Lyn explains, in an effort to calm Florina.

"Hi! You're one of Lyn's friends?" Wil shouts from his position on the wall, waving his arms amicably.

"Um… … …" Florina freezes.

"What… What is it? Are you unwell?" Wil asks, trying to illicit a response.

"I'm sorry, Wil. Her name is Florina. She's timid around men, and you… you've got a bow." Lyn clarifies.

"Oh! I see! You must be a pegasus knight! I apologize for not realizing earlier and frightening you, but I do understand your fear of bows." Wil says.

"I… um… I'm sorry… Even looking at a bow… frightens me ever so much…" Florina says nervously.

"Of course, I understand. But you should really only fear the enemy's archers, not your own." Wil explains.

"Yes...of course… my apologies." Florina stutters. Now I remember that flying units, like Florina, are very fragile, especially in the face of bows. I should be cautious when on her application for enemy armies with archers. With that problem gone, I send Florina to a nearby village. She lands in the fenced enclosure, where a teenage girl greets her.

"You come to help the village?" The girl asks. Florina nods, exuding as much confidence as she can.

"That's good. With so many bandits, I wasn't sure what to do. It's not much, but please take this money. There is a protected armory to the south east of us. Equip yourself as you see fit, and help us, please." The girl walks into a home and brings out a sack of coins. She helps Florina attach it to her pegasus' saddle and waves goodbye as Florina takes off. I realize that other than the pocket change we have, our group has little money to our name. I take a moment to thank whatever god sent that girl to us.

Putting my head back into the battle, an archer nocks an arrow and fires at Sain from a patch of forest. Sain sees the arrow, grabs his blade and cleanly slices the arrow in two. Kent charges into the forest and defeats the archer. A bandit appears from the brush and attacks Kent. He dodges and parries, slashing the man's throat with his counter.

Florina reconvenes with us, landing beside Lyn. I send Wil to shoot an axe-wielding bandit. He draws his bow and fires, grazing the bandit's right arm. Unfazed, the bandit rushes at Sain, who easily disarms the man and swiftly knocks him unconscious with the flat side of his blade. Another bandit ambushes Sain and grazes his left arm. Sain recoils and canters away after landing a weak riposte. Wil aims his bow from the ledge and snipes the brigand square in the chest, killing him.

I see a sword-wielding bandit heading towards our group through my tome and command Florina to grab Sain's lance and intercept. I shout to Sain about the strategy and he throws his lance upwards, which Florina gracefully grabs out of the air. I call on Lyn to follow me in securing the kill on the bandit. Florina dives in and strikes the bandit with her lance, dodging his counter and evading to the open sky.

Lyn and I arrive as Florina leaves. Lyn unsheathes the Mani Katti and dashes through the bandit, beheading him. Another sword-wielding bandit appears from a ruin and lunges at Lyn. She dodges and meets his blade with hers, sparks flying between the two.

"Hello! My name is Leroi! You are the first to match me in ages. Entertain me until you die!" He keeps pushing her back with his continuous slashes, giving her no time to counter. All I can do is watch as Lyn fights a desperate battle with the bandit.

"Kent, when you're available, Lyn and I need your assistance here." I quickly speak into my tome as I move forward, attempting to plan a strategy to help Lyn. An idea pops into my head. It's risky and may very well kill me, but Lyn get out of this alive. Kent and Sain should be near. They'll help her through the rest of her journey. Resolute, I quickly cast a small protection spell on my left arm and set my plan into motion.

-Lyn-

Lyn was forced to retreat to a small alleyway, still dodging and blocking the bandit's mad assault. The entrance was the only way through. Her face was expressing a losing battle. As the last of her strength was sapped, her blade fell as she dropped to her knees. The final strike was imminent, Lyn could already tell. It would pass through her shoulder and across her chest, cleaving its way through easily.

As the bandit raised his sword over his head, she could see Dan running towards her from behind the bandit. "It's too late, Dan. I'm sorry it had to end this way." She thought, resigned to her fate. There was no point, the bandit could easily turn on Dan and finish him in a second. At the last second, she saw Dan form a portal and leap through, to what end, she was unsure. As the bandit's broadsword began to fall, Lyn saw her life flash before her eyes one last time. She saw her fallen parents, her fallen tribe, and lastly, Dan.

-Dan-

"HA!" I shout with pained vigor. "Lyn. Are you alright?" I say, calling out softly to her.

"Dan? What are yo- Oh no. Dan… I'm sorry, Dan. How could I ever repay you?" She says, shocked and brought to tears.

"Lyn. What do you mean? You saved me on the plains that fateful day. I might have died there if you had not found me and nursed me back to health. I would have no other pleasure then returning the favour." I explain.

"But… but your arm." Lyn cries, sobbing uncontrollably. The bandit's broadsword had driven itself into my left arm. It would've cleaved through the entire arm, and my body, had I not cast the protection spell. I groan as I tear out the massive blade. My protection spell spills from my arm in a blue liquid and forms an opaque blue wall between Lyn and I and the bandit. The bandit tries to destroy the wall to no avail. I bend down to pick up the Mani Katti and pass it to Lyn.

"I will be fine. Go and find Kent. I will make a path." I say before flipping to one of the last pages of my tome. The image shown is gruesome, a decrepit and weathered man with a disproportionately large arm punching forward, sending the shockwave of an earthquake in its direction. Though it's not the initial image that's scares me, it's the aftereffects of the spell that do. The following image is of the man's arm now resized to his proportions, broken and bruised beyond repair. This spell will work. Putting my right arm forward, I cast "DOHRULF!". A large circular ring appears at the tip of my hand and slowly envelops it up to my shoulder. As the ring passes an area, it is covered in lightning-like marking and turns the flesh into a bright red. As the transformation finishes, I can feel the raw power my right arm contains as the lightning marks pulse bright green and red. I walk toward the wall and yell "SMASH!", throwing my fist forward. My fist easily decimates the building, making a path for Lyn.

"Go now! Find Kent! I will be alright here!" I yell as I push Lyn forward. She looks back once and continues running. I retain the stern look I have until Lyn is out of sight and earshot.

"ARGH!" I scream as the blowback from the spell and the physical pain from earlier hits me. Both arms lie limp at my side. My tome falters and falls to the ground. At that moment, my protective spell earlier falters, allowing the bandit from earlier to break through.

"You denied my entertainment. Now you get to die!" He yells as he rushes at me, most likely to take my head. I barely dodge his first downward strike. I recover to see a fist flying towards me and take it in the gut. I support myself on a nearby wall while coughing up blood. The bandit goes for a sweeping slash which I duck to avoid. I give him a headbutt to the chin in retaliation. Both of us grunt in pain as we mutually retreat. He roars and charges at me one last time. I'm far too tired to dodge this strike. I feel like my guts are being ripped out as his' sword impales me through my torso. I spew an undisclosed amount of blood in an action disguised as a cough.

"Die." I grunt as I feel a shift in my bodily control as I grab the blade with my right hand. I hear a distant scream as I pass out.

I wake as if I had come straight out of a fog. I had been leaning against one of the alley walls. I raise my battered right hand to wipe my eye and give up when it doesn't help. I opt to blink to clear my vision. The entire alleyway around me had been stained red with blood. Whose blood it was was unknown to me. The bandit had disappeared, leaving his broadsword behind on the floor. My tactician's tome lay outside the bloody radius, unstained. I stay in my resting position until I hear horse hooves clatter against the earthen terrain. I do my best to prepare for battle in my sorry state until I see that the rider was actually Kent and Lyn.

"Dan! By the gods, what happened here?" Kent asks as he appraises me from a distance. Lyn dismounts and rushes up to aid me.

"Dan, are you alright?" She says as she helps me take off some of my blood-soaked vestments as Kent looks around to check the perimeter and for a suitable splint for my arms. There is a blood-soaked tear in the middle of my garments, though the flesh under it is unharmed. Lyn empties my bag and finds a vulnerary, which she applies to my cleaved left arm with a bandage. She tosses the bag by the wayside after salvaging any worthwhile items. My bloodied cloak and outer robe are left discarded as well. Kent comes back with two durable-looking pieces of wood and cuts them down to size. Lyn then helps Kent affix the splints to my arms and slip them into a homemade sling. Kent helps me load the bandit's blade onto his horse as well, for later use.

"Thanks. Let's finish routing the enemy before tending to my minor injuries." I say as I mount up with Kent. Lyn climbs up behind me and Kent starts to ride. Lyn holds me in a tight embrace from behind, mostly to keep me and my lack of functioning arms on top of the horse without falling off, though I sense a different feeling from her actions. I feel something wet on my back and turn to see Lyn with her face buried into my garments.

"Thank you, Dan. But please, never do that again. I don't want to lose another close friend." Lyn whispers.

After a short ride, we reconvene with the rest of the group. After a few reassurances of my health we begin to move for the boss of this band of brigands. I assume command once more from Kent's steed. I send Florina and Wil to scout out a ruined building. Wil climbs a worn battlement and readies a volley of arrows.

"I have a question for you!" Lyn shouts to the bandit leader.

"Begging for your life so soon, wench?" He taunts.

"Are you and your men of the Taliver bandits?" She asks.

"Taliver? Those greedy monsters? We're nothing like them! Those fiends will even kill women and children! We're from Ganelon, and we know a little something of honour. We don't harm women, for one thing. Heh heh heh. After all, why kill what you can sell?" He jokes.

"if you're not Taliver, then there's no reason for you to die here today. If you would like to tuck your tails and flee, do so now." Lyn commands.

"You… You… No more courtesies! Draw your swords! You're going to learn to watch your tongue!" The leader yells angrily to rally his men.

"Prepare the formation!" I shout as Lyn mounts Sain's steed, Wil begins to fire his volley and Florina flies down to assist.

"Together we ride! Forward!" I shout as we all charge head first, Kent, Florina, Wil and myself create a path for Sain and Lyn. Lyn draws the Mani Katti, leaps off Sain's horse and sweeps a group of bandits off their feet using her momentum and superior blade work. Sain's horse leaps forward and Sain drives his sword deep into the leader's chest.

"Where is that damn swordsman. Ugh… You'll live to regret this… My brothers… The Ganelon Bandits will not let this stand…" He coughs as he passes away. The remaining bandits scatter and flee.

"That's finally taken care of." Lyn sighs in relief.

"Lyn!" Florina calls as she lands.

"Florina… Why did you follow me? It's so dangerous." Lyn asks.

"Do you remember the knighting ceremony of the Pegasus Knights of Ilia?" Florina replies.

"Yes, you join a band of freelance soldiers to further your training. Is that what brought you here, Florina?" Lyn responds.

"Uh-huh." Florina affirms. "I wanted to talk to you before I set out. But when I went to Sacae, I heard that you had left with some strangers and…"

"You were worried for me? Thank you, but I'm more worried about you." Lyn replies.

"Me?" Florina gapes.

"Listen, most mercenaries are men, right? Bands of men? I can't imagine you being at all comfortable around them." Lyn explains.

"I know, I know. It's just… I've always dreamt of being a pegasus knight. I imagined I would just… work it out. Somehow. After today, I'm not so sure. Maybe I should just… give up…" Florina says as she tears up.

"Florina… Don't cry." Lyn says, comforting her.

"Yes! There's no reason to give up your dream!" Sain shouts as he rides closer.

"Hm?" Florina ponders as she turns to see Sain dismount from his steed.

"Lovely Florina! I have the most brilliant idea!" He says gaudily.

"Sain! Wait!" Kent says, only somewhat prepared to stop Sain.

"You should come with us!" Sain offers as Wil arrives from his former post. "With the addition of Wil here, we're a fine group of soldiers, and freelance to boot!" Sain explains.

"Wait, did you just include me?" Wil asks, confused.

"Of course! We were destined to meet here! It's fate! Come now, Lyndis' band of mercenaries is as good a training group as you will find anywhere!" Sain says charismatically.

"Sain… this is no joking matter!" Kent says sternly, pulling Sain back.

"Lyndis? Um, Lyn? Mercenaries?" Florina asks.

"I can give you the details later. This is all a bit rushed. However, Sain is right. Will you come with us, Florina?" Lyn offers.

"Travel with you, Lyn? Truly? I would be so… so happy!" Florina cries!


End file.
